Predator vs Prey
by The Great Thao-Sama
Summary: She growled, she was the predator. How could she fall for the prey? She would not accept this. Ever. Predators don't need love, love only brings them down. [[OC x Varia, No official pairing yet. Disclaimer bc I'm too lazy to do it every chapter; I don't own KHR, it's characters, or any other item sold by any companies or whatever else in real life. Just my OCs.]]
1. The Predator (Prologue)

Her long, silky, black hair danced in the wind, flowing gracefully behind her. The light of the moon barely lit her features; thin eyebrows, small grey eyes, sharp nose, lips not full or thin. She had high cheekbones and a pointed chin. A beautiful girl she was, yes, it probably ran in the family. After all, her dear little brother looked just like herself. Of course, his features were much more masculine, but if you just forced him into one of her outfits threw a wig on his head, and put a bit of makeup on him, no doubt, they would look like twins. Her steel grey eyes narrowed, making them look smaller than they already were. A scowl appeared on her face as she listened to the screams of the night.

She slipped on her mask and zipped it up. The design certainly was creepy, a jaw made of bones. The mask covered only her mouth and the end of her nose, not good enough. She lifted the hood of her cloak and pulled it over her head, covering her eyes and the top of her nose. Slowly, she got down into a crouching position, resembling the stance of a large cat, ready to pounce on its prey.

She jumped off the roof of the building, cloak resembling large wings as she was in the air. Landing on the ground, still in a crouching position, she leaned forward and growled as screams louder than before filled her ears. She jumped again and kicked the door down, surprising all the people in the room. Guns were pointed at her, swords were unsheathed, the women cried louder, and the men who weren't trying to attack her, abused the women. Such disgusting, pathetic herbivores. Picking on weaker herbivores just to feel like a carnivore. The girl nodded to herself, she would teach these men their place.

With the flick of a wrist, four shuriken rolled down from her sleeves, now pinched between her fingers. The men laughed,

"You think you can take us down with only those?"

She almost scoffed but just rolled her eyes instead at their scared faces when the shuriken had found their place deep inside the foreheads of four unfortunate men.

"Who the hell are you?!"

Angry shouts were heard, and quite a few of the men attacked. Weak. She easily defeated a majority with them with her hands alone. Though, she had to hit a few with her many shuriken and needles. Very few were left standing and she decided that the left over men were worthy enough to learn her nam-er, alias. They would learn the name she went by in the mafia world, the world she was unfortunately dragged into.

"Listen closely, little animals," Her slightly deep (for a girl) voice came out muffled because of the mask, however, she still sounded scary and very serious. "For disturbing the peace in Paris, France..." She chuckled, "I will rip you to pieces."

The men paled, that phrase was familiar.

"For I am the predator and you are my prey."

So that's where they'd heard the line before. One of the strongest hitmen(women) in the world, The Predator, was standing right before them. Of course, she was no where near Arcobaleno level, but she was strong. Very strong.

"Now rot in hell."

She attacked mercilessly, only sparing the lives of the women.  
She stared at them, and tossed the phone of one of the desceased men to the most sane looking woman there.

"Tell them The Predator took care of it." She said, and the frightened woman nodded quickly.

She picked up the still usable shuriken and pocketed them before walking out of the building. Her phone vibrated and The Predator nearly dropped it after reading the message.

_From: Baby Kyo_  
_To: Carnivore_  
_Hibari Komi. I have sent you tickets to Namimori. _  
_Come or die._

Oh brother.


	2. The Past

_Hibari Kyoute; Cloud and Storm flame user, Zhang Xiayue; Sun and Cloud flame user_

* * *

_Komi;6,Kyouya;4_

* * *

_"You are a Hibari." He growled and lifted his hand, equipped with a whip.  
"Hibaris do not cry!" Hibari Kyoute, father of two, brought his hand down and frowned when his daughter cried harder. _

_"Stop crying!" His voice echoed throughout the household and he continued to whip the poor child. _

_Kyouya watched helplessly in his corner as his father beat his elder sister. He wanted to cry, seeing his ane in pain. He, however, did not want to also get a beating, so he remained seated. His fists were clenched in his lap and his eyes were closed, he was angry, angry with the abuse his sister was receiving. He trembled there, in his corner and he bit on his bottom lip so hard, that he tasted and thick, metallic liquid. _

_But the whipping came to a halt when the door was sudden slid to the side. There stood Zhang Xiayue, wife of Hibari Kyoute. _

_"Just what do you think you're doing to my daughter?!" She screeched and marched up to the man, giving him a harsh slap across the face. The man grunted before a cold smirk was placed on his face, "I'm disciplining her for crying after she got hurt during training."_

_Xiayue frowned and looked down at her daughter, the bloody mess on the floor before growling and grabbing the man by the collar of his haori. "Leave this room at once." She growled and and dragged him to the door, pushing him out. _

_"Kyouya, come here and help me with Komi's wounds." _

_The young boy nodded and stood from his kneeling position and kneeled once more in front of his sister. He pulled her up so her head was rested on his shoulder and his mother kneeled behind the girl, hands placed on her back. She focused her sun flames on the wounds and frowned when some of them didn't heal._

_"He must've been using his storm flames." She sighed and added more power to her flames. _

* * *

_Komi;8,Kyouya;6_

* * *

_"I am aware that you know well how to do it." Kyoute spoke loudly so Komi could hear, "However, as you are now, you've not enough skill to actually be able achieve it." _

_Komi scowled, "I CAN DO IT." She shouted but Kyoute only shook his head, "How will you be able to lead the Hibari family at this rate? Maybe Kyouya should inherit the title as family head after all. Ah, well," he grinned, knowing that he got his child riled up,"Training's over for today." He folded up the mats and placed them inside the shed. Komi watched with cold eyes as he laughed and left her alone in the backyard._

_"I can do this," she whispered to herself and jumped, grabbing onto a low branch. She pulled herself up so she was doing a handstand on the branch before bending her elbows and pushing herself off, flipping in the air and landing on a higher branch. She repeated the motion until she was on the highest branch of the tree, she nodded to herself, "Yes, much faster than climbing." She then brought her hands up over head and crossed them, making an "X", before bringing them back down at a higher speed, making her shuriken roll down her sleeves and between her fingers. She crossed her arms over her chest, hands curved a couple inches from her ears before leaning back and flipping in the air. Her arms shot out and the eight shuriken hit the bullseye of each of the targets. She moved her arms to over her head a couple seconds too late and screamed when she landed, one of her arms twisted awkwardly behind her back. She laid still, eyes closed, taking deep breaths to stop the tears from flowing before getting up and letting the broken arm flail awkwardly by her side. This was something even sun flames couldn't heal, broken bones. _

* * *

_Komi sat emotionless that night at the dinner table, waiting for her mother to finish making dinner. Kyoute walked into, noticing her broken arm and his eyes narrowed dangerously. A slap sounded in the room and little Kyouya frowned, hands gripped on his tonfas, in case his father went too far. Komi showed no reaction and she only stared at the ground when her father slapped her again. Both her cheeks stung like hell, but she wasn't going to show it. _

_"I told you, you wouldn't be able to do it." _

_Komi only glared at him and waited for her mother to arrive with dinner. _

* * *

_Since her dominant arm was broken, she had Kyouya feed her and ignored her father as he lectured, ranted, and taunted at her. But she finally had enough of his bullshit and stood up. _

_"Shut the hell up." She growled and ignored her mother's shocked look. _

_She slipped on her cloak and sandals before running out of the house, fed up with her father's attitude. She felt a presence behind her and figured it was either Kyouya or her mother, little did she know, it was actually someone else. She ran to the park and sat on a swing, but didn't swing. Infant, she just sat there and waited for whoever was following her to come out. Her frowned deepened when they didn't. She let out a scream when she was suddenly grabbed by the waist and cursed, of all times to not bring a weapon. Her kidnappers ran at lightspeed and the last thing she saw before blacking out were a teary eyed Kyouya and her parents' dead corpses. _

_"So that's why they were taking so long to show themselves." She whispered before drifting off._

* * *

_Sometime later she woke up to see writing on the building the stranger was taking her to..._

_Estraneo._

* * *

**The move Komi was trying to do when she broke her arm was the kunai trick Sasuke and Itatchi did as children. :3**


	3. The Past 2

_Komi POV_

* * *

_"Quick, put her in lab S."_

_"S? She's going to be a part of that experiment?"_

_"She is compatible."_

_What? Compatible for what? I'm so confused..._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_What is that sound? Why is my vision so blurry? Everyone's voices are muffled now...I'm scared._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_Where am I? Where are they taking me? It's cold. I'm cold._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_That's right...I'm in Esteraneo...wherever that is. Whatever that is._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_That sound...so annoying...make it stop..._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_Why won't it stop? It's so annoying. Shut up._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_Shut up._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_Be quiet. My head hurts because of you._

_**Bzzzzzzz**_

_Hush, they're saying something, I'm trying to listen._

_"Hey did you-"_

_**BZZZZZZ**_

_I SAID SHUT UP._

**_Bzzzzzzz_**

_"Did you inject the serum into her yet?"_

_What?_

_"Of course I have, It wouldn't be good of she was awake during surgery."_

_Surgery? What surgery?_

_"If she were conscious, that'd be bad. She'd feel a lot of pain."_

_Pain? What pain?_

**_Clink, clink, shling._**

_What? That sound is familiar._

_**Clink, clink,**_

_No, don't tell me._

_**Clink**_

_My eyes snapped open. What are they doing with a knife._

_...No. A scalpel._

_**Clink**_

_People with evil smiles surround me. They look down at me with matching, maniacal looks on their faces. _

_"Hey, I thought we knocked her out?"_

_"We did."_

_"Than why is she awake?"_

_"Who knows."_

_"Are we just going to keep her awake while we perform the surgery?"_

_"Of course. We don't have enough shit to give her any more shots. We have to save it for the younger children."_

_What? What are they doing?_

_"Quick, hold her down, and someone, cover her mouth."_

_"We're continuing the surgery."_

_What surgery?_

_My eyes widen as they come closer to me, sharp pointy things in hand. And suddenly, I feel a sharp pain at my throat._

_Tears sprung out of my eyes._

_They poke and touch me with their gloved hands._

_Stop it, that hurts._

_But suddenly, they cut something and they put something in._

_It stings, it burns._

_They cut deeper._

_I scream._

_That hurts. Stop. Please._

_I scream louder._

_...And louder..._

_But they won't stop._

_The man is pushed away._

_There comes a woman._

_She has a needle and strings._

_"I'm just going to sew your throat back together."_

_Her tone was cheery, she giggled, she's smiling._

_My clothes are all dirty, I smell lots of blood. The man who was pushed away. _

_Covered in my red blood._

_She jabs the needle through my neck. It hurts._

_She does it again, and I can't take it anymore._

_I don't remember what happened after. All I saw was black._

* * *

_When I awoke, there was a boy there, next to me. One of his eyes were covered with a white eyepatch._

_"Kufufufu. What's your name?"_

_I open my mouth, but I can't talk. When I try, it hurts. It really hurts._

_"Oya, oya. Aren't you a little rude? I asked you a question."_

_I try again, but I can't. I cough. Was that blood just now?_

_The boy blinked. "Kufufufu. So they did stuff to your throat huh?"_

_I nod._

_"Fufu, well, my name is Mukuro. Rokudo Mukuro."_

_I lift a finger, his eyes narrow._

_I blinked. Just like father. Watching every move, always on guard._

_With a shaky hand, I used my finger to write on the ground._

_**Hibari Komi**_

_"Nice to meet you, Komi, kufufu."_

_I nodded._

_"How old are you?"_

_I take a moment to think before lifting up eight fingers._

_He does his creepy chuckle again._

_"May I call you Sorellona? I happen to be younger than you, kufufu."_

_I blink and then slowly nod. He wanted to call me big sister?_

_"Well, when you can speak again," He gestured to the bandages around my neck, "You may call me fratellino."_

_I nod again._


	4. Chapter 1

One Year Before Canon; Komi is 16, Kyouya would be 14

* * *

Hibari Komi, clad in a black sports bra and black, baggy harem pants, sighed as she recalled some of her past memories. She was sitting on one of the higher branches of a random tree in the woods, somewhere in France. It had been years since she had last seen Mukuro, or two of her other fratellinos, Ken and Chikusa. The corners of her lips twitched upward, though not by very much as a memory flashed through her mind.

It was the day she said she would part from the group. They were giving her farewell gifts, and she too was giving them each a gift to remember her by. Mukuro had given her a cloak, her favorite one. There wasn't a single opening except for the one meant for her head to slip through, like a poncho. The cloak was black, but if you looked closely, there was a dark, dark blue, almost black, spiderweb pattern on it. The hood was huge, covering her entire face. It had the human cranium imprinted on it, however, it cut off at the jaw. Chikusa had gotten her a mask, a huge one. It covered from above the point of her nose to where her neck met her chest. The design of a human jaw was imprinted on it, completing the cranium on her hood. Ken, bought her elbow lengthed gloves, the design of the fingers, hands, and arm bones of a human imprinted on it. With the complete outfit of her black, custom made ninja hakama, a long sleeved; black; turtleneck muscle shirt (usual bought from the Under Armour shop), knee high combat boots, the cloak, mask, and gloves, complete with the girl holding many weapons, from far away, one would see the grim reaper.

Komi absolutely adored the outfit, and was known in the underworld for wearing those specific clothes. She had bought Chikusa a beanie hat and a whole backpack full of bars and bottles of soap. She knew how he loved his showers. Ken, the beast he was, refused to cut his hair, so she bought him many hair clips to pin his wild mane down. She had also bought him a couple cases, meant for retainers, and a a small bag to keep the cases in. She had told him to keep his sets of teeth in those; he had always kept them in his pockets before. The guy never washed his clothes or showered; he never really cleaned his sets of teeth either. She shuddered. Who knew what came in contact with that shit. Mukuro, was givin a locket necklace, the chain was long, so if he were to wear it (and he did wear it, alright), and hide it under his shirt, it wouldn't be visible at all. The locket itself was a square shape with a skull carved into it. Inside, were two pictures. On the left side was a picture of the four of them. Chikusa stood to the side, facing to the left. Ken had his right arm slung around Chikusa's shoulders, the left arm held up next to his own face, hand positioned into a peace sign. His tongue was stuck out and his left eye was closed; he was winking. Standing next to him, was Mukuro. He was smiling softly into the camera, arms wrapped around the female standing in front of him. Komi stood with a grumpy expression, slightly pouting. She had not wanted to take a picture and for those reasons, Mukuro had to hug her tightly, to make sure she wouldn't escape. It was a weird, disorganized photo, but it was an irreplaceable one. The right side of the locket was a picture of just Mukuro and Komi. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was burrowed into the crook of his neck. Mukuro had his arms wrapped around her waist. Again, he was smiling softly into the camera, while she on the other hand, was hiding her face from it.

Oh how she missed them. She wondered how they were doing now. Komi herself, also had a locket similar to Mukuro's, with the same pictures even. But on the same chain, was another locket, if you were to open that one, you would see two pictures. On the left side would be a four year old Komi and a two year old Kyouya. On the right would be a picture of Kyouya on his sixth birthday. She had forced a party hat onto his head and her arms were wrapped around him, goofy grin on her face. Wasn't that the last time she had smiled? When she was eight?

She pulled out her phone and checked the time. An hour until the flight to Japan. Her brother would be there to pick her up. It would be the first time she'd see him in years. They had been exchanging texts, emails, and calls since she was 14; a year after she left Mukuro's group. With her sources as The Predator, she had tracked him down and gotten his phone number. Why he suddenly wanted her in Japan? She would never know. The girl sighed and slipped on her black muscle shirt; if you haven't noticed by now, yes, a majority of her wardrobe is black, and jumped off of the tree. She picked up her huge black backpack full of all the crap she needs and another smaller, yet still large, black drawstring bag, full of the normal teenager stuff, not the assassin stuff. She picked up her headphones; dark purple, diamond beats. She plugged them into her iPhone but kept them around her neck, and headed to the airport, one way ticket to Namimori, clutched tightly in her hand.

* * *

The plane had finally landed after a long, long flight. Komi stepped off the plane and into the airport. She yawned, stretched, turned down the volume of her music, and walked straight to the exit of the crowded building. She shuddered. Crowds. The she tolerated more people than her brother, more than like ten is way too suffocating. Komi walked over to the bench and dropped her stuff on it before sitting, crossing one leg ontop of the other, and crossing her arms over her chest, giving the 'touch me and die' vibe. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, falling into a semi-unconscious state. Meaning, she could still hear and sense things, she just wasn't exactly...awake.  
She wasn't exactly annoyed by the fact that Kyouya hadn't picked her up yet. No, she was annoyed by the fact that he hadn't sent anyone else in his place to pick her up yet. It had been two hours already, she understood, the kid's busy, but it was fucking cold outside. Well, it was cold for this time of year, especially in Japan. Komi twitched and was just about to rampage when she dealt a familiar, strong aura standing in front of her. Father? No.

Komi opened one eye, lightly gasping at the sight before her. All these years, they'd never exchanged photos or video called, so seeing her baby brother all grown up. She closed her eye again, holding in her tears, the tears she had been saving for so long. The tears that had been wanting to spill out at every thought of her brother. Her real, biological, blood related, baby brother. She (as did many of the citizens of Namimori) had widened eyes when she was suddenly embraced by the fourteen year old. Slowly though, her arms found their way around his neck.

"Kyouya..."

"...Onee-san"

Oh mah lawd, cue the gasping from random Namimori Citizens.

* * *

Kyouya slid the door to his older sister's room open, quickly walking over to her and smacking her face. Yep. That did the trick. She woke up immediately. Komi frowned as she sat up to her brother's smirking face.

"Wake up, Nee-san." He said in a fake innocent voice.

She cringed.

"Never do that again. Your voice is too deep for that." Her voice was soft and slightly husky in the morning. Despite being half Japanese, and female, she didn't have the usual high pitched voice. Luckily, she had her mother's Chinese genes and had a deeper, for a girl at least, voice.

He rolled his eyes, "We're going to school in an hour." And left the room.

She sighed and stood up from her bed, also leaving the room and going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, brushed her teeth, brushed her hair, and washed her face. She then speed walked to her room, to find her customized school uniform already laid out for her on her bed. She twitched.

"I don't understand why he insists on my being a middle schooler." She grumbled as she put the uniform on. "I'm too fucking old anyway."

She quickly braided her long ass hair and styled it in a way similar to Leixia from Soul Calibur, however, considering Komi's hair was so freaking long, her braid-circle-things were lower, below her ears actually, instead of on top of her head and her bangs were similar to Kyouya's, making an 'M' on her forehead and instead of using flower clips to pin her hair, she uses bobby pins.  
Komi stared longingly at her cloak, but since her brother, the head prefect of the freaking DC, disapproved of it, she couldn't wear it. He, however, did approve of a long trench coat similar to his own disciplinary jacket. She picked up the coat, made sure the red arm band was pinned to sleeve, and put the coat around her shoulders, very much like the way Kyouya did with his jacket. She adjusted her black shorts (since she absolutely refused to wear a skirt) and tied the strings of her boots tighter, stomping her feet a few times to make sure she was comfortable.

She walked out of her room again, but not before checking her body and making sure she had all her weapons and grabbing her pouch of shuriken, attaching it to the back of her belt, right above her butt. Kyouya stood in the kitchen, sipping a cup of tea while reading some book. He looked up.

"Kusakabe should be fetching your work from the highschool now. It will be on your desk in the reception room by the time we get there."

She nodded and took his cup of tea from hit, finishing what was left of it before grabbing his arm and walking with him outside. Both got onto their own motorcycles. Kyouya on a black Kawasaki Ninja, Komi on a purple one. She turned to him, a smirk graced her features,

"Race ya' to school."

And they both raced off at full speed, black jackets fluttering in the wind.


	5. Chapter 2 Teaser

School was boring; very boring for the sixteen year old girl. She didn't get to patrol or sleep on the roof. She didn't get to interact with anyone but the members of the committee, a few teachers, and her brother. She just stayed in the reception room all day, homework done, paperwork done, cleaning done. She yawned as she got up from her laying position on the couch and walked over to the windows, opening them and letting the fresh air in. The weather seemed nice. Komi sighed and pulled out her laptop, logging into a few top secret...mafia sites. Any jobs? Any interesting jobs? She narrowed the search down to Namimimori, Japan. Ahh, yes. An assassination mission. And it offered a very good amount of money as well. Komi grinned. Fun.

After returning home, the girl had immediately changed into her "Predator" outfit. She made sure all her weapons were in place.

Shuriken?

Check.

Needles?

Check.

She nodded in content and ran into the small warehouse, blinking at the site of severed heads, all lined up agains the wall, bodies heavily injured and piled up in another corner. Komi stared blankly at the man sitting on a throne in the middle of the room.

"Uisheshesheshe."

She stared.

"A peasant has come to visit the Prince Rasiel?"

She shook her head.

"Well then...prepare to die!" He had cackled maniacally "Not that you wouldn't anyway."

He pulled out a handful of knives.

"Prepare to die."


End file.
